


Gay For You (The Coming Out Of Kylo Ren)

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gay For You, How Do I Tag, Hux With Reading Glasses, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Space Husbands, mentioned - Freeform, now my first kylux fic is fluff how disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: [How Kylo Ren Outed Himself In Front Of His Boyfriend Hux]





	

"Hux?"

"Hm?"

"I have to tell you something."

Hux lifted his gaze from his datapad and looked at Kylo through his reading glasses. The Knight seems okay, just a little nervous.

"Yes?"

"I -, uhm, I am gay."

At first, Hux says nothing, trying to process what Kylo just said. Then, calmly, he says, "I know, Kylo."

They've kissed. More than once. Even if they bothered, they would've lost track of how often by now. They've touched. In heavily unplatonic ways. And last but not least, they've fucked. It never accured to Hux to give Kylo's sexual orientation a label, though, just like he never bothered to label his own.

"So you're not bisexual or something like that, I get it. And your point is?"

"I - I know you know, I just... felt the need to tell anyone. Ever since I've discovered what I... like. I've never told anyone else before, Hux."

"Aw, Ren." Hux smiles and puts his datapad aside. "Come here." He pets his knee, and Kylo smiles back, settling onto Hux's lap for cuddles and Hux's voice whispering 'I love you, you're pefect, no need to hide, baby' in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write Hux with reading glasses and I might not even be sorry :)  
> (But I'm sorry for the fluff, seriously.)


End file.
